


look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Days of Future (2014), X-Men First Class (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light;<br/>I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.”<br/>― Sarah Williams, Twilight Hours: A Legacy of Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

Everyone had agreed that it was a stargazing night. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly, twinkling above their heads. Bundled up, everyone made their way outside to lay in the grassy field just beyond the stone wall. In the distance the satellite loomed like one giant moon that had fallen to the earth.

Hand in hand, Erik and Charles watched as the kids laid in one straight line, Raven next to Hank, Hank next to Alex, Alex next to Sean. All were beaming as luminously as the orbs above them.

"This is beautiful," Charles murmured in awe. He didn't know the names of the constellations; he had never really thought to learn them. Out of all the things you don't know, it has to be this, he told himself, shaking his head. Beside him Erik watched the stars with a sense of familiarity. Charles knew that that wasn't normally a good thing. "Darling?"

"I'm fine, Charles." Erik said.

"Are you sure?" asked the other man, gently squeezing Erik's hand. Erik pressed his lips to Charles' temple.

"Yes," his lover replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Charles let his head fall on Erik's broad shoulder, Erik tracing delicate patterns on Charles' leg with his finger. After awhile, Charles spoke up.

"Do you know the constellations?"

Erik smiled, a closed-lipped one that didn't show his teeth, yet still conveyed as much warmth as his grin. "The constellations weren't required to get a teaching degree, Professor?"

"Oh, quit it." Charles said. With that Erik nodded and scooted in closer to Charles, closer than he already had been. He pointed a long finger to the darkening sky.

"The stars that make a shape that looks like a pentagon with a tail is Phoenix," Erik explained carefully, his finger tracing the form he had described. Charles nodded. "Andromeda is the one that looks like a crooked, bottomless triangle."

"Ah," nodded Charles, watching the constellations take form. Patiently listening to Erik point them out, Charles noticed how Erik didn't seem particularly interested. Invested in teaching him, maybe, but not in the stars themselves. Charles wondered why. "What's your favorite one, then?" he said, after Erik was finished.

The other man didn't even contemplate his answer. "I don't have one."

"You like them all equally?"

"Charles, I have other things to do than rank my favorite November constellations," Erik laughed gently.

"But if you were to _now,_ what would you say?"

Erik paused. "They're stars, Charles."

"Yes, but..."

"These stars are dead. It's old light from billions of years ago that we finally get to see. I don't care for watching dead balls of gas, no more than you would care to watch someone dress up a dead corpse and pretend it was alive."

"That analogy doesn't _quite_ line up--" Charles protested, but was suddenly silenced by Erik's soft press of his lips to his mouth. Charles let out a soft noise of surprise. When Erik drew away, Charles raised an eyebrow.

"I like to focus on the stars that _are_ alive," Erik whispered, his voice husky and thick. Charles looked at him, his grey eyes full of conviction and that underlying tone of some devious plan woven in his irises. 

"The Sun, then?" Charles said, trying to keep the tremble of _want_ from his voice.

"I'm going to hope you know what I mean," Erik growled before kissing him again.


End file.
